


For the Love of Animals

by MissMickie



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickie/pseuds/MissMickie
Summary: Just a little story about animals I've had. Mind you I have not written anything in well over 50 years. I sure don't remember much about punctuation or grammar so please forgive me. Some animals die so you may not want to read it. I've never forgotten any of them and I did find it therapeutic to write it down.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

A Rule Town USA about year 1999

For the Love of Animals

Chapter 1 

The beginning 

Well, I guess that’s it then. I’ll go home and take care of the animals, then take some time to figure out what I’m going to do. Charlotte’s attorney James Stringer, told her that while she has inherited all her parents owned, she would be out of money in a few years. It’s imperative that she gets a job and looks into being a non-profit, with donations she might be able to get by for a few more years. No telling what lies ahead in her life.

Since she just graduated from college with a degree in Animal Science she could certainly find a job, but there were no jobs around her hometown that required that kind of knowledge. She had gained her love for animals from her parents and they ran a small rescue farm. She realized her parents had spent so much money at their Veterinarian they actually helped build a big new Animal Hospital. Charlotte knew that was not anything she was going to be able to afford. 

The local Chief of Police and old friend Mark Babbington had been looking after the animals while she traveled from college to her home. So far there weren't too many ,some dogs, cats, rabbits, chickens, cows , horses and goats. One horse was Charlotte’s. She had him for about 8 years, a big black Missouri Fox Trotter named Bud. The other horses had been rescues and were rideable. When people were losing their jobs and homes they would just move away and leave the animals and when Chief Babbington would get word about the abandoned animals he would contact the Heywood’s. Most animals weren’t terribly abused, just hungry and scared. Usually it didn’t take long to get the animals in good shape then find new homes. 

Charlotte arrived home Saturday afternoon and found Mark waiting for her. “Hey, how are you” she said upon seeing Mark at the barn. They hugged and she managed to not cry, even though everything was a mess. Her parents had been killed in a car wreck while heading back home from her graduation ceremony. They had made arrangements years ago if and when the day came she was to take care of the farm, it was only 10 acres with a nice split level house built to the back of the property, a long driveway that went past the barn and garden area. It was on the edge of a small town which was only a 30 minute drive into the city. She loved being in the country, it was quiet and most of the time peaceful. Some of her friends from high school were still around but most had moved into the city looking for more excitement in their lives. Not Charlotte, she preferred the star lit nights and the sounds of the animals. A fishpond completed the yard , it had a fountain and one could hear the water running making you think of the sea. She was glad to be home and sad at the same time. She never thought she would have to be in charge of all this , thought it would be years before her parents were gone. She pondered if she should sell it all and move to the city and just get a job. 

How would she ever find her soul mate out here in the sticks ? So much to think about yet she needed to stay busy and to not think about all the ifs and buts of what her life might have been. She didn’t really want to be a spinster and yet there weren’t any men around that weren’t just good friends, it seemed most of them left as soon as they were old enough. 

Her friend Mark had married Esther, his girlfriend from college. Last summer he brought his bride to meet Charlotte and they liked each other right away. She was happy for them and it seemed they were a perfect match. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Blonde and Sidney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little longer chapter

Chapter 2 

Blonde and Sidney

Some would call it a one horse town. There was a grocery store and pharmacy, a couple of gas stations, a café and a small lumber yard but only one lady Veterinarian. After the talk with her attorney James and her CPA Richard Crow she realized the animals' feed and vet care was where all the money went. Her only income would just be some interest from stocks and bonds and a small life insurance from her parents so she would have to be careful. At least the farm was paid for, and she just had to keep up insurance ,taxes and utilities, buy feed and of course the vet bills. 

The farm truck and all the equipment was in good shape so it was a good start.

“Are you going to be OK here by yourself” Mark asked. Yes, I think I will after all it’s just coming home but all alone, I do have lots of animals to keep me company. Remembering what happened last summer makes me a little nervous but hopefully he is still gone, she said. “By the way”, she asked,” have you seen Blonde”? As Charlotte got out of the car there were 6 dogs of all kinds and sizes coming to say hello. Ha, that will always make a person feel better she thought.

Last year while she was home for summer break she had taken her dog a blond Cocker Spaniel named Blonde on a walk when suddenly Blonde fell on her side and started having a seizure. Her Dad was in the yard and saw them then yelled to her Mom to call the vet and they would be on their way. It was determined Blonde had been poisoned and Chief Mark, Charlotte and her parents all knew who would do something like that. The Summer before while at a baseball game Edward Denhem had grabbed Charlotte and pulled her behind the snack bar but thankfully she managed to yell, fight and get free. After the incident Charlotte filed a complaint and restraining order with the Police, Edward was furious and was sent away to boarding school. He returned home the following Summer and that’s when Blonde had been poisoned. It took a couple of weeks to get Blonde well but she pulled through and was fine. Worried , Charlotte asked Mark if Edward was back home again. He didn’t know but would watch for him, about that time Blonde came running, and jumped into Charlotte’s arms. 

They were so happy to see each other and there were lots of hugs and kisses. Still worried something might happen to Blonde, Charlotte took her everywhere she went. Of course Blonde loved riding in the truck and liked all the people she met, everyone in town knew her and always was glad to see her. 

By the way, Mark said, I want to let you know we have a new Veterinarian coming to town. His name is Sidney Parker and I’ve known him since college. He’s going to start by working out of his truck, mostly house calls. I’ll text you his information since I’m sure you could use it. I also think you two will get along. He's really a good guy. Charlotte thought if he wasn’t building a big fancy building maybe his prices would be better, or maybe even a discount for rescue animals. 

Mark left and Charlotte got busy checking on the animals, other than missing her parents nothing much had changed. The feed room had plenty of feed dumped into metal barrels with secure lids so that was good. She went to the house and let herself in, she sat down on the floor and cried. Finally with no more tears and she went back to the barn to make sure all the animals were alright, stopping along the way to pet the dogs and cats. Feeling better she went back to the house to find something to eat. 

The next morning she got up really early and let Blonde out , the dogs never went close to the road so Charlotte didn’t think anything about letting 

her out in the front yard. The other dogs were in the fenced backyard. After getting dressed she went to get Blonde back in but she wasn’t anywhere around. That sick feeling came over her remembering what happened last summer. She ran out calling but Blonde didn’t come, suddenly she saw a familiar shape by the barn laying in the road. When Charlotte got to her she was almost dead. Mark had sent the information about the new vet and she had already put his number in her phone so she called. She told him it was an emergency and he said he would be right there. Sidney already knew a little about the rescue farm and Charlotte. Mark wanted him to know she was a special friend and was all alone. “Take good care of her, Mark told him”. She really has a lot on her plate right now. 

Even though it was early Sunday morning the Vet seemed happy with an early house call. He arrived in 15 minutes but Blonde was gone. As Sidney drove up he saw Charlotte on her knees in the road holding her dog and crying uncontrollably. He felt so bad, did it just take him too long to get there? At first he thought she was a teenager. She was a very small girl with long curly brown hair. He waited for Charlotte to calm herself , she tried to explain about the poison from the year before but Sidney couldn’t understand what she was saying through her sobs. “Here", he said” let me have a look?” There were no body injuries and the dogs eyes were completely bloodshot. She was stiff indicating poison. He asked Charlotte if they had any kind of poison around the barn and NO nothing like that. Finally she got up and went to get a shovel. Sidney knew she was going to bury her dog and he felt the least he could do was to stay and help her besides even with all the tears and swollen red eyes she was just beautiful.

He carried Blonde and followed Charlotte to what looked like a pet cemetery and she showed him where to dig. After Blonde was buried and Charlotte started being more mad then anything she said she needed to call Mark because she knew what had happened. Sidney didn’t want to intrude but asked her what she thought. Once she had quit crying so hard she looked up at the most handsome man she had ever seen and almost started to cry again. She explained how one of the boys in town had tried to assault her a couple of years ago and she had turned him in. Then how Blonde had been poisoned the next summer and now this. Everyone that knew her also knew how much she loved that little dog. It was just heartbreaking.

Charlotte called Mark to let him know what happened and asked him to watch for Edward back in town. She thanked him for Sidney’s info and let him know that Sidney had come to the farm and helped bury Blonde. 

It was still early Sunday morning and Charlotte didn’t feel like being alone so she asked Sidney if he would like to come in for a cup of coffee. Sure he said, sounds good and maybe you would feel like telling me what you think happened. He felt so sorry for her, Mark had told him a little about her losing her parents and her being all alone, He felt if she was a friend of Marks she could be his friend too. He gave her a sympathetic hug from around her shoulder and followed her to the house. She excused herself for all the crying and Sidney let her know he understood perfectly well how she felt. She got them a cup of coffee and coffee cake telling Sidney to please help himself.

They sat at the table in complete silence then he asked her how long she had Blonde knowing that sometimes memories helped the brokenhearted. She almost laughed thinking of how Blonde came into her life. So why not just tell him the story ?

She had gone to visit her grandmother who lived in town with neighbors on all sides. This particular day as she got to the house a little blonde puppy was next door just barking and barking. She asked her grandma about the next door puppy and grandma told her it was the dumbest thing, because they had a little 2 year old girl and got a puppy and all it did was bite, scratch and knock the child down, they just left it in the yard to bark all day and night. Then she asked Charlotte if she would like to have that dog and of course she said yes but how ? Charlotte didn't’ know what her Dad would think of another dog to keep. Grandma told her not to worry about it as she would take care of the matter.

That got Charlotte remembering about her Dad’s hunting dogs, two Llewllin Setters, Bobbie and Sarg. Every year her dad went to 2 weeks bootcamp with the Army and he told Charlotte to feed and water the dogs but she was never to play with them. Of course l as soon as he was gone and her Mom left to run errands she had Sarg out of the pen and in the house. She spent all two weeks playing with the dogs until it was time for her Dad to come home. A few weeks later it was time for her Dad to take the dogs hunting but when he got home he didn’t have any quail and he wasn’t happy. Charlotte couldn't imagine what was wrong. Her Dad called her out to the dog pen and said ,” I told you not to play with these dogs,” and she replied,” how did you know ?” The dogs didn’t want to flush out a covey of quail they just wanted to stay with the men and play. She had to leave those dogs alone and they had to be retrained. So when grandma called and told her to come get the puppy it seemed her Dad had to agree so maybe she would leave the bird dogs alone and the neighbors were glad to get a new home for the puppy and so was grandma.

  
  
  


Blonde only lived to be 4 


	3. Knowing Sidney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short chapter

Chapter 3

Knowing Sidney

“Gosh”, Charlotte said, ``I'm sorry I’ve just gone on and on but at least she wasn’t crying any more. He understood since he had pets all his life. 

So, tell me about yourself” Charlotte asked. “What brings you to a small town like this ?” Charlotte kept trying not to stare at him but OMG he was so handsome and he seemed as nice as he looked. He told her about working for his fathers construction business but he really didn’t enjoy that kind of work. His grandfather had told him” to find something you enjoy and you’ll never work a day in your life.” He had always loved animals so being a Veterinarian was more to his liking . He already had a degree in business but it just didn’t make him happy.

He had stayed in touch with Mark after business school and Mark told him that the little farming community might be where he wanted to start. Sidney had a good source of income and could start whatever he wanted. Being in this small community, he felt he didn’t want to over do and wanted to make himself affordable to everyone. Wow, Charlotte told him about the rescue animals and sometimes they needed extra vet care. 

He thanked her for the coffee and told her again how sorry he was about her pet. As they walked outside for him to leave and the morning sun was shining on her he could see her big brown eyes and the shine of her curly dark brown hair and thought even with some freckles on her nose she was really pretty. Also remembering about her parents he told her how sorry he was for her loss. He was wondering how she was going to take care of all these animals, hauling hay and feed cause my gosh look how little she was may be weighed 100 lbs soaking wet. Soaking wet, he needed to get that thought out of his head. 

He thanked her for the coffee and told her again how sorry he was about her pet. 

He asked if any of the other animals needed anything and she didn’t think so then remembered she needed to pay him for today but he said no she didn’t owe him anything he was just sorry he couldn’t help. They told each other they were glad to meet and just wished it had been under different circumstances. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spook was a dog

Chapter 4

Spook

Charlotte made the funeral arrangements and the following Wednesday they had a graveside service, It seemed the whole town was there to support her and as she turned to leave she saw Sidney at the back of the crowd talking to Mark. It was so nice of him to come, she thought. She made her way to talk to them and thank them for being there. Sidney was dressed simple but nice in black jeans and matching shirt.

Now she had to think about the farm and the animals. Charlotte had already cried so many days there just weren’t anymore tears left.

Hi Charlotte, Sidney said, I just wanted to check on you and see if there was anything I could do to help. No, she said I can’t think of anything just now but I appreciate you coming. Mark had talked to Sidney about Edward and he had found out Edward had been back in town but was gone now. Sidney told Charlotte since it wasn’t calving season and he was new to the area he wasn’t yet really busy so to let him know if he could help in any way. She thanked them again and almost started to cry so she thought she needed to get back home. 

Just behind the house were hills and hollows with lots of blackberry briers and wild rose bushes; It was not anywhere you would want to walk and as she drove up to the house she saw a flash of something, maybe a dog, light yellow in color but just a flash. Oh maybe I just imagined it, she thought. She let the dogs out of the backyard so they could run back and forth to the barn and play. Later in the afternoon while coming back to the house from the barn she saw one of her older dogs and an older cat just across the fence and they were close to a yellow dog she hadn’t seen before. It just looked at her then ran off. How strange and she called her pets back into the yard. Seeing glimpses of that dog went on for a week or so but she could not get near it even while putting out food. She stayed busy working in the barn, cleaning, feeding and watering the animals and every afternoon she would see that yellow dog. She did see it good enough to realize it was a Chow mix and when it would rain or storm the dog she now called Spook would run in the woodshed and cry but it only let one older dog and older cat close. She started putting the food closer to the yard and would have to hide to see it come and eat. Everyday she put the food a little closer to her lawn chair and every day Spook came a little closer. After about 3 months Spook would come within a few feet but Charlotte wasn’t allowed to touch her. 

Charlotte called Sidney and told him about this stray dog and she worried it was coming in season and asked if he had some tranquilizer she could put in the feed. He said he would be glad to drop something by as soon as he finished a farm call. Sidney showed up 20 minutes later, he hadn’t seen her for a few weeks and asked how she was doing. Fine, Thanks she said but I do need help with the stray dog. She got the pills and set out the food while the other dogs were in the backyard then she told Sidney they would have to go inside and watch out the window. Sure enough there was the yellow dog but as soon as it ate it was gone into the hollow where Charlotte had found it denning in a small dug out cave . “Well, that’s not going to work.” She thought. The next week Sidney stopped back by and they tried again but again Spook ate and was gone. Charlotte had an idea. She asked Sidney if he and Mark could come one evening and while they stayed out of sight around the house she would sit in the chair, put the food out and when Spook started to eat she could leap on her and they could come to help. 

She had no idea if the dog would bite or try to fight but she had noticed the dog was coming in season and had to be caught. As soon as the guys were in position she put the food down and set back, she always talked to the dog and while Spook was eating she jumped to put her arms around her neck and the guys came running. Wow, no fighting or biting but sure enough she needed to be spayed right away. Sidney had everything he needed in the back of his truck so they put a collar on her and he examined her. She seemed healthy since Charlotte had been feeding her for months. Once she was awake from surgery Charlotte put her in a crate and a cone on her head so she wouldn’t chew on her stitches. Sidney gave her a rabies shot and another 3 in1 shot for other illnesses. After examining her once again he thought she might be 6 months old. Again Charlotte wanted to pay him but he said no,that he was just glad he and Mark could help. 

Everyday Charlotte would get Spook out of the crate and just pet her and love on her then when she was healed, she planned to let her go but Spook stayed in the yard and always let Charlotte pet her but no one else was tolerated. Spook made every trip from the house to the barn and back, it was like she was watching out for Charlotte. One day several weeks later Edward stopped by and as he was getting out of his car Spook put him right back in. Charlotte had never seen her act that way before but loved her for it. Others would stop by from time to time and all Spook did was whine and stay by Charlotte’s side. What a good girl ! 

Sidney could not quit thinking about Charlotte and any time he was out her way he would stop to see how she was doing. One day he stopped to see her, “your Spook has never let me close,” he told Charlotte , It’s been months and I still can’t pet that dog, it really bothers me because dogs always like me and about that time Spook ran around the truck and sat down in front of him and he rubbed her ears and was able to pet her. Ha, Charlotte said, Spook knew his best self and truest self and she approved.


	5. Spook and Bud

Chapter 5

Spook and Bud

So far Charlotte hadn’t needed anymore help from Sidney but she did think about him a lot, still thinking she had never seen any guy so good looking and so nice all the time. He seemed easy going and laid back. She hadn’t spent much time with him but still he was in her thoughts,” why and how can that be ?” Here she was 24 years old, had a few kind of boyfriends in the past but never anything serious she just didn’t seem to have time for them and now she really didn’t have time.  
Months passed and it was a really cold week down to 6 degrees. Spook and some of the other dogs slept in the garage at night and Charlotte would crack the door to let them out about 5AM. One morning just as she was getting ready to open the door she could hear Spook crying not barking but a loud whine. 

She looked in the garage before cracking the door open, everything seemed fine so she let them out then went to look out the front window and saw Spook running to the barn as fast as she could go then right back to the garage and really barking then back to the barn and back to the house. Charlotte put on her overalls and boots then headed to the bitter cold barn. There was snow on the ground and Bud was down and she could not get him up. She ran to the house, it was 5:30 AM but she had to call Sidney. Sidney answered the phone seeing how early it was and it was Charlotte calling. I need help she said, hurry my Bud horse is down I’m afraid he has colic. Sidney said he would be right there. Good grief, can’t let anything happen to her horse and he was there in 20 minutes. The horse was in a lot of pain and his gut didn’t sound like it was moving so with Sidney’s help they got Bud to stand then started walking him. It was so cold and Bud had been in the barn all night out of the wind but he was getting older now and extreme cold could cause colic.(Colic is a major belly ache in horses, if they don’t get up and move they could die ) They took turns walking him and got him to drink some water then finally he relieved himself of gas which helped him feel better. Charlotte put a horse blanket on him and led him back to his stall. Sidney watched rather amazed how this tiny woman could handle an 1800 pound horse. Sidney, let’s go to the house and get warm. I’ll make a fresh pot of coffee. Again she tried to pay him but he said no it was his pleasure to help. He really hadn’t done anything but just walk the horse. Don’t tell anyone I don’t always charge or no one will want to pay. Don’t worry Charlotte said, your secret is safe with me.

Spook lived to be 14 

Bud lived to be 28, and took a lot of riders Elk Hunting in the mountains of Montana


	6. Little Dog and the Clinic

Chapter 6

Little Dog and a Clinic

Finally Spring was in the air, Charlotte wanted to check out a new livestock auction on Saturday night and thought this was something Sidney would be interested in. Getting up the nerve to call him , she thought about it all week, didn’t want it to seem like she was asking him out on a date. She was busy and he was getting busy with farm babies being born. Would she want to drive him, meet him there or what, how would that work ?

While she was at the feed store she saw Mark and he asked how she was getting on. Wanted her to know Edward was gone again and he didn’t think he would be back. That was good news to Charlotte, well everyone really.  
Mark asked if she had seen much of Sidney which she hadn’t and she told Mark about thinking about asking Sidney to go to a livestock auction with her just didn’t know if it was a good idea. Mark was pleased she was thinking about Sidney, he wanted his old friends to find someone and enjoy life. Seemed Sidney had been engaged back in his college days but she was unfaithful with his friends and broke his heart. He had studied ,stayed busy and didn’t have anything to do with women. He had built a wall around his heart and was certainly not going to let anyone in. 

He was rich and handsome so he didn’t like going out as women were always flirting with him and he wanted nothing to do with them. Mark told Charlotte she should call him that it would be good for the both of them to get away from work and maybe just spend some time together. He was sure Sidney would appreciate the call. So she called.  
“Hello Charlotte.” ” How did you know it was me ?” “ Well I put your name and number in my phone so I would know who is calling on a bitter cold Winter morning at 5:30AM.” “ Oh I forgot all about that sorry.” “ Not a problem, how are you getting along?'' said Sidney. Well I’m OK, just taking care of animals and finding new homes for them. Do you have something sick now ?” “No ,no, I’m sorry I heard about a new livestock auction next Saturday night and I was thinking maybe we could go together.” Sure” he says, sounds like something different. Why don’t I pick you up and maybe we can get a bite to eat on the way.” Charlotte’s thinking wow this is easier that I thought it would be. Sure, Charlotte says, “would 6 be a good time”. I think so Sidney said. Hey thanks for calling I’ll see you Saturday at 6. Sidney thinks to himself I have a date, gee how many years has it been ?

This girl is gorgeous and she doesn’t even know it, she’s an animal lover and not trying to trap me in anything weird. Saturday finally rolled around and Charlotte dressed in jeans, a nice blue blouse and her cowboy boots. Just simple and country. Sidney was right on time and she didn’t even wait for him to come to the door, she saw him coming up the driveway and went out to meet him. He looked nice too, also jeans, a blue button up shirt and his cowboy boots. Ha, we look like we talked about what to wear said Charlotte. Right he said, looks like you're ready to go and she got in his truck. On the way to the auction she asked Sidney if he would want to think about doing a low cost spay and neuter clinic maybe once a month. I don’t know, she said, so many kittens and puppies are being born and there just aren’t enough homes for them all. Seems people don’t think they can afford to get their pets fixed. Good point Sidney said. Well you know I don’t have an office so we would have to find a place people could bring the pets and I would need someone to help get the pets prepped for surgery. We would also need to give rabies shots. I could do it, the money is no big deal. Charlotte said, OK, let me work on finding a building and see what I can come up with. “Sounds good” Sidney says, they had stopped for a burger and fries then went on to the auction. Charlotte thought she might find some people she knew that might want a horse, cow or maybe even a dog or some cats. The rescued chickens and rabbits she just kept and the goats were always easy to give to good homes. She always kept a couple of goats just to keep the fence rolls cleaned out.

As they started walking around Charlotte saw a horrible site, “look” she said to Sidney. It was a dog in a tiny dirty wire cage. It looked like a Sheltie, it laid in it’s own waste ,they could see its teeth were loose. “This dog looks like it’s been a puppy mill mother dog” Sidney told her. Charlotte set out to find the owner but no one would admit to it so they waited until they got the dog up front and asked for a bid. Charlotte spoke up and said I’ll just take her. The auctioneer wanted to know what she would pay and Charlotte let him know she wasn’t going to pay anything and just went with Sidney and got the cage then loaded it in his truck. That little dog was in such bad shape but Sidney kept telling her it would all work out, he would help her find a way. When they got back to Charlotte’s barn the first thing was to clean the little dog up so she got her clippers and some scissors and they started cutting off all that nasty hair. Poor little dog never growled or snapped. She was just too weak. They bathed her. Finally she was clean enough for Sidney to give her a complete check up. The pads of her feet are bad because she has lived on a wire cage all her life. Her teeth were all loose, Charlotte could not keep the tears back to think people treated dogs like that. Sidney would have to order some special cream for her feet and the little thing would have to learn what grass felt like and with a good diet her teeth would tighten up. She needed a dental cleaning and to be spayed but she would need to be in better condition. Charlotte was so grateful for Sydney's help and invited him to the house for a beer and they could wash up. Charlotte just kept calling the dog Little Dog as she wasn’t very big but she was now clean, safe and fed. The whole thing was just so emotional and every little bit Sidney would see tears in Charlotte's eyes.

After they got to the house he put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. Wow this feels nice she said. No one has just hugged me in ages. Well, I haven’t hugged anyone in ages either, then they laughed. Seemed they were both in the same boat. Sidney changed the subject to talk about the low cost monthly spay and neuter clinic Charlotte was talking about and that seemed to perk her up. They took their beer and went out to sit on the porch swing, Charlotte's favorite place. Sidney did put his arm around her and gave her a pat on the shoulder thinking he didn’t want to scare her off. They sat there a long time and talked about the Little Dog then the spay and neuter clinic and what he would need ,the cost and what it would involve. Charlotte came up with a plan and told Sidney not to worry. She would make a list and start to work on it Monday and would let him know. It was getting late so he told her he better go and she walked him out to his truck. It was dark with lots of stars and a big moon; they both just stood by the truck door looking at each other. Both felt a spark when they were together, he was handsome, she was gorgeous and sexy, they both loved animals. What could be better ? He put his arms around her waist and she looked up into his eyes and they realized at the same time they needed a kiss. It was just a soft kiss but it was real and it felt good to both of them. Sidney got in his truck and they said goodnight.

Little Dog soon learned to run and bark non stop she went to a Sheltie rescue where there were people lined up to adopt her.


	7. Free Horse and Rosebud

Chapter 7

Free Horse and Rosebud

Monday morning after the chores were done Charlotte started working on her list for the low cost clinic when Sidney called. Hey, want a couple more horses he said. Sure, what’s going on. Sidney was on a farm call about a wild horse that had gotten the owner down and tried to stomp her and while it used to be a good Quarter Horse something was wrong with her now. Sidney looked the horse over and saw the lady had box after box of sugar cubes and asked about what she had been feeding the horse. The lady would not admit to feeding boxes of sugar cubes and her husband just wanted the horse gone, free to anyone that would take her or he was going to have her put down. The owners said they could not get her to load in a trailer, she had to be tranquilized to get her to their house. Sidney wasn’t sure about loading her but if Charlotte would bring her trailer he would stay and help get the horse loaded. There was also a little pinto POA pony and it was really old maybe 30 something, It had cushing disease and had been foundered so it would need extra care and they didn’t want to spend any money on it so they were thinking to have it put down too. When Charlotte heard that she said she would be right there . She hooked up her trailer and off she went. When she got to the farm they loaded the pony with no trouble, Rosebud was her name and she seemed to know it. Then they started to load the big horse but no that wasn’t going to happen. They used every method they knew but that horse was NOT going in that trailer. So Charlotte said she would take the pony home and ride Bud back then lead the horse back to her place. Sidney offered to go with her and if she had an extra horse he would like to help. They got to Charlotte’s and Sidney told her she might want to put Rosebud in a stall, or leave her in the barn lot as it would not be good for her to eat the grass and Charlotte didn’t know if the other horse would try and hurt her or not. Charlotte had another Missouri Fox Trotter so they saddled up and rode to the other farm. Sure enough, they were able to put a lead on the wild horse and lead her home. Charlotte was able to pet her all over. She was, A big good looking horse but nervous. Sidney told Charlotte about seeing all the boxes of sugar cubes and noticed they were feeding sweet feed, more sugar and he thought a couple of weeks of better feed she would soon settle. Everyday Charlotte took extra care of Rosebud and Bobbie Sue. She found out Rosebud, cute little old girl, was a Houdini on hoofs. Seems she could open almost any gate so Charlotte had to use extra chains with hooks. One of the bigger horses just didn’t like Rosebud and would try to run her down and bite her so she had to keep them separated. Meanwhile Bobbie Sue was calming down and was a nice horse, easy to ride, but just could not be loaded in the trailer. Charlotte parked the trailer in the pasture and started feeding Bobbie Sue close to it, then inside it, staying back and leaving the doors open. She did that a couple of weeks then called Sidney to see if he had time to maybe help her load that horse as she found a new home on a cattle ranch they just needed to haul her. “Sure” he said” I’ll be down about   
6.” The trailer was in the pasture and the tongue had a stand with a wheel so it was easy to move around but they never gave it a thought, they were going to load the horse then hook the trailer to the truck .   
WRONG MOVE  
It was a double horse trailer so Charlotte put the feed on the side she had been using then she got in the other side , Bobbie Sue went in and Sidney shut the door then the ruckus started. She tried to back out then go forward, Charlotte was holding the rope getting her hands rubbed raw. It was wild. Naturally the trailer started to move back and forth and around as Bobbie Sue tried to back out, Finally after about 30 minutes she calmed down and they were able to hook the trailer up to the truck. Charlotte got out of her side of the trailer and started to laugh, they both laughed so hard they cried and gave each other a big hug. Sidney said he enjoyed the ride and seemed to him they were a compatible pair. For a few minutes they just looked into each other's eyes, man there was something there, something different Charlotte had never experienced before “Hum,” Charlotte thought, “yes we are.” 

Rosebud was about 35 when she got hit by lighting during a thunder storm  
Bobbie Sue went to a cattle ranch and lived to a ripe old age


	8. The Clinic and Susie

Chapter 8

The Clinic and Susie

Charlotte got busy planning for the spay and neuter clinic, she asked the mayor about using the community building in town. Also some of her friends would be able to help register the pets as they come in, take the money and someone would need to watch the pets wake up from anesthesia. Charlotte would work with Sidney for the surgeries. They would need sheets and towels, anything people could donate and the help was all volunteer. Then she needed to make flyers and post all over town and get the word out. Sidney was glad to think about spending the whole day with Charlotte. Sidney thought she was so interesting, always ready to help with animals and didn’t worry about getting dirty in the barn or hard work. They always seemed to get along and they had that one kiss. Maybe there would be more to come. He really liked her and she didn’t realize the effect she had on him but she liked him too. They set the date for the first clinic and all went well. People had called ahead to get their pet on the list and it was more than expected so they realized they would have to have a few more Saturday Clinics to get everyone taken care of. That was OK with Sidney just more time to spend with Charlotte. While working together they told each other more about themselves and spent the whole day close bending over pets and looking into each other's eyes and lots of smiles. They were just finishing up when Sidney said it’s been a long day and they were both worn out and would she like to go out with him to dinner. “Great idea, Charlotte said.” I’ll go home and get a shower then do you want me to meet you somewhere ? “No he said,” I’ll go get a shower and come pick you up if that’s OK. Once again Charlotte saw him coming up the driveway and she ran out to meet him. He had gotten out of the truck and gave her a little hug then opened the door for her. She was a nervous wreck because this really seemed to be a date. They had a nice meal and talked about the day they had and all the animals they helped. Once back at Charlotte’s she asked him if he would like to sit on the porch for a while, it was a lovely evening and they could look out at the pasture and the barn and see what all the animals were doing. 

Charlotte had a little house dog, Susie, a Rat Terrier mix, had to be on the swing with them. Oh well Susie sleeps with me to which Sidney says, lucky dog. Sidney put Susie in Charlotte's lap so he could hug her closer then gave her a kiss, just soft and slow and she kissed him back. Susie got down then Charlotte was able to hug him back and they kissed again. Wow she said you're really good at this. He said he was completely out of practice, “Well Then: she said and his reply was “Well Then,” and they tried it again. “Charlotte, you don’t even realize how beautiful you are , good inside and out.” “ Oh stop, you're embarrassing me,” she said. 

Wanting to change the subject Charlotte told him she needed to have a fundraiser for the rescue animals. I was thinking about a dance and maybe get some donations. I’m thinking about asking some of the businesses about donating door prizes. Would you be up to help with that ? “Sure, what would you like me to do ?” Just be my date she replied. Sure and he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss with more passion and she enjoyed it.

The weather was getting colder now it was early November and every night Charlotte would let Susie out the front door while she turned off the kitchen lights and locked the back door then not 5 minutes later she would get Susie back in but this night Susie wasn’t there. WHAT !!! Charlotte got her coat, grabbed a flashlight and went out calling her , she looked everywhere but still no Susie. What on earth could have happened. She drove to town and saw Mark parked along the highway looking for speeders and stopped to tell him Susie had disappeared so if he saw her please let her know. Mark drove down Charlotte’s road using his floodlight but nothing. It was about 11PM but Charlotte called Sidney to tell him Susie was gone. Of Course she was upset and was going to head back out to look for her. She wanted to let the local vets know in case someone found her the next morning. Sidney got in his truck and went looking too. Charlotte saw him on the road, it was about 2AM she thanked him for helping her look. After hours of calling and driving Charlotte finally went home to get some sleep. Early the next morning she made up flyers and took them to all the stores, talked to everyone she saw but no one had seen a little dark brown Rat Terrier. Sidney felt so sorry for Charlotte,   
He knew how much she loved that little dog.” Lucky little dog that gets to sleep with her” Charlotte spent weeks looking for Susie, finally decided either someone took her or a coyote had gotten her. Sidney dropped by almost every evening , she would fix them something to eat and they would talk about everything just getting to know each other better. 

Personal Note--I worked with a low cost spay and neuter clinic for several years. I have to tell you the young vet was very handsome and all the girls would blush around him. I however was like his Mom.


	9. The Dance and Muffin

Chapter 9

The Dance and Muffin

The fundraiser dance was all arranged for the first of December , Charlotte had ads in the paper and more flyers put up. They were going to use the town community center again, she had found a band to play, the local cafe was going to serve drinks and snacks, some of her friends were going to help her decorate, they put out tables and chairs. This was going to be a dress up kind of dance, ladies needed to wear a dress and the men could at least wear a suit coat. Sidney was there at 6 to pick her up and this time she stayed in the house for one thing she didn’t recognize his car all she had seen was his pickup truck he worked out of. This was a black Mercedes Sports Car. 

He could come to the door like a real date. He had told her about his parents always reminding him to be a gentleman but it was hard because she never let him. Always wanting to do everything on her own.

She and some girlfriends had gone shopping for dresses and she picked a red dress, a flirty silk wrap around with v shape neckline and tied at the side then came down to her knees, then some silver heels and small silver earrings. She had brushed her hair to one side and secured it with a silver comb, the curls hung on her shoulder ,then with some mascara and lip gloss she felt ready to go. 

Sidney came to the door and when she opened it he was almost speechless. “WOW Miss Haywood,” you are absolutely beautiful tonight. “Don’t say that you’ll embarrass me,” she said. She stepped out and he could not resist putting his arms around her waist for a hug and she hugged him back, then there it was, that amazing kiss again. They both were smiling like they had just met. She looked him over and thought how well he cleaned up. Nice black slacks, crisp white shirt and black jacket. These clothes definitely didn’t come for any place around here. New car, she said ? Sidney told her he didn’t drive it much but sense they were going to dress for the party he thought this would be a good occasion. I didn’t realize vets made this much money. She smiled at him. He went around and opened the car door for her and just one more evening kiss and she didn’t mind. “Well, being a vet I don’t make a lot of money but I have investments from my inheritance.” Oh I see, she said, you have a nice car and nicer clothes. I can tell you're not from around here, but I won’t hold it against you. As they got to the dance it already had a big crowd, dancing, visiting and just having fun. Charlotte could see people were putting donations in the bucket by the door. It would help with feed and so far she didn’t have a big vet bill. No wonder Sidney never would let her pay, since he had another income.

A slow song started to play and he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, as he held her close she shut her eyes and just took him in. He had his own smell that made her weak in the knees. With one hand he held her hand next to his heart so they were even closer and she loved it. 

Charlotte asked several if they had noticed a little brown dog running loose anywhere, she looked for Susie everyday, just not able to forget about her disappearing. She knew Edward was not back so she couldn’t blame it on him but what had happened ? Sidney noticed her getting quiet but didn’t know what she was thinking. Hey, he said, you ok ? It was getting late and the crowd was thinning out, the band played their last song so they told everyone goodnight and headed to Charlotte’s . She always asked Sidney to come in and he always did. It was cold out and he put some more wood in the fireplace. Charlotte got them a glass of wine and they sat on the sofa. I know you're still thinking about Susie, was she a rescue he asked. Yes and no, my neighbor called one day, gosh it’s been several years ago anyway she told me she wanted me to come get this little dog. I asked what little dog and what was wrong with it. Jane said the dog had been running the roads for a week so she took her home and the dog was making her nervous. OK, what is she doing to make you nervous and Jane said well I have to feed and water her. So I went down and as soon as I sat down Susie was in my lap looking right into my eyes like TAKE ME HOME. So I did and she’s been a perfect pet all these years. Every time she found a snake she would shake it to pieces then shake it some more. Charlotte had tears in her eyes, she just couldn’t help it. Sidney leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then with their arms around each other they were just comfortable and quiet. Charlotte felt so safe in his arms, he was always a gentleman , always willing to help her and she didn’t want to let him leave. 

“Sidney, do you have to go home ?” “ Well no I guess I don’t,” he answered Could you stay the night with me, I just don’t want this to end and I don’t want to be alone. He hugged her closer and kissed her with a tenderness she had never felt before. She locked the doors and turned off the lights and led him to her bedroom. “Sidney, I’m not very experienced with this sort of thing and I’ve never asked a man to spend the night, will you be put off by that ?” No, of course not. We can do anything you want or not do anything, it’s up to you. Of course she did have another dog that slept with her only this one didn’t want under the covers and it was a big bed so Sidney didn’t mind. Oh, she said, meet Muffin. She doesn’t look like a rescue dog, he laughed. No,I actually paid for her, not many black and white Cocker Spaniels around with champion blood lines. I lied so much to my parents I actually forgot how much I really paid. She was telling him about Muffin as they slipped into bed. 

Muffin lived to be 14


	10. Pygmy Goats

Chapter 10

Pygmy Goats

The next morning Sidney woke up and found he was alone in the bed except for Muffin who was snuggled up beside him. Good morning girl, he said out loud. Where is your mommy ? Then he heard her in the kitchen so he got dressed and found Charlotte at the stove starting to cook breakfast. He walked up behind her and gave her a morning hug. She turned around and gave him a morning kiss. They could have gone back to bed but he was getting a farm call and she had to get to the barn.   
Charlotte had taken in some Pygmy Goats that were pregnant and after checking them out Sidney thought they could have their babies any day.  
Sidney had to go home and get his truck so he quickly ate some eggs, toast and coffee. I’ve got to go, do you think I can see you later today , he asked. Sure, Charlotte told him. It’s so cold and looks like more snow so I’ll just feed and water all the animals then I’m staying home all day. He gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye and he was gone. Weee, Charlotte didn’t know how she was going to quit thinking about him all day. So nice and so handsome !   
It was about 6AM when Charlotte got to the barn , 6 dogs following her.  
She could hear one of the goats screaming. OH NO, she found the goat in its stall laying down and trying to have a baby. She couldn’t call Sidney as he had a farm call that a milk cow had a calf and had a prolapsed uterus. She knew she was going to have to help. The baby was part of the way out but it was breech. Every time the mother goat screamed with a contraction she pulled and finally it was out but not breathing. She rubbed it all over, cleared it’s nose and mouth, slung it upside down ,even tried breathing in it mouth then another baby was coming so she had to help again and this one was also breech. She worked over an hour but the babies were dead and mommy goat would need to be sewn up. It was a horrible morning, so sad to see the tiny little babies dead and maybe she had not done the right thing. She didn’t want to bother Sidney because she knew replacing the cow's uterus was a big job.  
Sidney had just been down the road from Charlotte's farm so on the way back he could see lights still on in the barn so he stopped to see if everything was alright. Getting out of his truck he called her name and she hollered back , in here. She had gathered up the dead babies letting the mother goat smell them hoping she would realize they were dead. Sidney got to the stall and saw Charlotte sitting with the babies and the mother goat still in pain. Naturally Charlotte was in tears and told him what happened and what she did and maybe it was her fault they didn’t make it. He assured her this was not her fault. Pygmy goats and first time babies were often a problem. No telling how long the momma had been in labor and both being breech it was not her fault. The ground was completely frozen and snow was falling again. They wrapped them in a blanket and put them in a box and they would bury them later. Sidney got his bag and with Charlotte's help they would take care of the mother goat. 

Goats went to a farm with some ladies that only had goats. They had a good life


	11. Susie came home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As you can tell this was my first time doing anything like this but since I'll never meet anyone face to face then I won't be too embarrassed. I really have no idea what I'm doing but it said POST so I did.

Chapter 11

Susie came home

It was a long cold Winter and Charlotte never stopped talking about Susie. It was driving her crazy not knowing what happened to her in only 5 minutes! 

Sidney was spending more time at Charlotte’s then his house. They got along so well, and liked so much of the same things. Music, books, movies and even the same food. He was 6ft 2 and she was 5ft 2 but somehow they just fit together. They would invite their friends Mark and his wife Esther over for chili dinner and cards. While the girls were in the kitchen getting everything ready Mark told Sidney he was so pleased to see them getting along so well. Sidney told Mark he was sure Charlotte was his soulmate. Really he knew the first time he saw her she was special. She was beautiful but didn’t seem to know it. “Not many like that,'' he said.

Sidney was getting so busy with his business he was getting ready to build a vet clinic and he would need to hire help. He would need an office manager and a whole list of people. Thinking maybe Charlotte would want to work for him or with him ? He was getting serious thinking he needed to tell Charlotte that he knew he was in love with her and it had been almost a year since they met. 

Finally the weather was getting warm and March returned. One evening Charlotte caught a glimpse of something out in the front yard then she looked again and it was SUSIE !!! She ran outside and yelled for Susie who was so excited to see her. More tears but happy tears. She called Sidney , Susie is home, OMG Susie is home. Laughing and crying all at the same time, then Sidney said I’ll be right there. 

Susie has lost some weight but she had been a little too fat , Sidney checked her all over and seemed she was fine but he did hear a slight heart murmur. Still not sure how old Susie was, she had grayed around her muzzle but she was so happy to be home. Sidney decided to pick that night to tell Charlotte he was in love with her and ask her to marry him.  
“She loved him too, didn’t know why but she just hadn’t said it out loud.”  
“Yes” she said” I’d love to marry you.” 

Susie was only back home 1 year and had doggie dementia then crossed the rainbow bridge 

Still not sure but Susie might have been at least 19


End file.
